More than meets the eye
by BMWWfreak
Summary: Kurt Wagner arrives at the institute, but will his blue-and-fuzzy appearance get in the way for a relationship with Kitty? Kurt/Kitty and Scott/Jean ;D Sorry about the short chaps, just trying to update some of my other stories and possibly delete some...
1. Entrance

**READ FIRST! Thanks for reading. This is my...second (?) X-men Evolution story. Please review! If you have no interest in these couples below, you **_**probably**_** would have no interest in this particular story :D By the way, I changed up a little bit for this one. In the show Kurt came first, then Kitty. But, for entertainment reasons, I set Kitty first, then Kurt. I know this isn't **_**fabulous**_**, but I thought it was worth posting. Enjoy!**

**Pairings:**

**Scott/Jean**

**Kurt/Kitty**

Kitty Pryde was in the danger room, watching Wolverine in it, awaiting the new X-man, Kurt Wagner. Professor X said he was from Germany. Thats all he said.

"Kitty, come down to the foyer, the new guy is here." Wolverine said, coming out of the Danger Room, "Charles told me." he pointed at his head breifly.

"Okay, cool." she said.

Standing from the chair that was looking over the Danger Room, she followed Logan, who was casually putting his hands in his pockets, to the foyer. She wondered who this Kurt Wagner was.

They made their way through the mansion, and saw Scott in the library.

"Hey guys," Scott said, spotting them through the open library door, and coming out and joining. "So, do you know anything about this guy?"

"Nothing more than his name and birthplace. Kurt Wagner, from Germany." Kitty said excitedly. She was happy to have someone her own age. Scott and Jean were 18, and Logan...well, she didn't know how old he was, but she thought maybe they had the same classes together, it would be kinda nice to have someone else know she's a mutant, and _be_ a mutant himself.

They finally made it to the foyer, and Professor greeted them, then said,

"This is Kurt Wagner. Kurt, this is Kitty. She's your age, I'm sure you will get along."

But none of them _really_ saw Kurt, he was in a very thick robe, with a hood. Kitty decided not to pay attention to that, and put out her hand to shake his.

"I'm Kitty Pryde," she said.

He put out his hand. She gasped and jumped back a little when she saw his two fingured, blue and fuzzy hand.

He jerked his hand back, and took a step back, "I...I'm sorry." he disapeared in a poof of black smoke, which made Kitty jump one more time.

Professor said, "Kitty, his mutation is unique-", another black poof of smoke, and Kurt was standing beside him again, and he didn't waist any time saying,

"Don't bother Professor, I expected it. I'll just go to my room and stay out of everyones vay." and he was gone.

**Yes, it was **_**very **_**short, but it was more a 'demo' then a chapter, persay. So, review and tell me if I should continue, because I have an idea of what I'll write next, if you like this tidbit. I know it also says Scott/Jean, I was going to add them in the next chapter, but not knowing if you guys like it, I won't take that chance :)** **Please Revew!**

**:D**


	2. Cheese and Crackers

**You guys wanted more of this story, so here is some more! Have fun and don't forget to review! ;D If you don't like Kurrty (Kurtty, however you spell it!) or Jott, not the story for you! Enjoy!**

Kitty sat in her room after meeting Kurt that night. Her roommate, Jean, was sleeping soundly. She wasn't tired, so she sat on the edge of her bed instead. Her stomach growled in hunger. She wasn't surprised, she had skipped dinner because it would have been terribly akward between her and Kurt had she gone. So now, she was half regreting it.

She stood up, glanced at Jean one last time and then phased through the door. She headed for the kitchen, where she was bound to find some sort of snack food. On her way there, she glanced at the wall clock on her left. 12:17am. She knew it wasn't going to be easy getting up early that morning, going to school, having stayed up so late to eat.

At long last she made it to the kitchen, but she wasn't alone. Kurt was in the kitchen also. Her luck seemed to be getting better and better.

"Oh...hello.." she said, feeling the akward coming on.

"Hello. Up so late? Or early, should I say." he said, eating some crackers with cheese.

"Yes, I didn't eat dinner tonight." she said, reaching for the refridgerator door. "Look, Kurt I-"

"I know I know, you're sorry you were scared of my freakish appearence earlier today. Its alright, its happened to many times before for me to not forgive you." he smiled at her. "The Professor said he is going to make an image inducer that will make me look...you know, normal, like you."

"Really? Thats great, I bet you're really excited," she said. She felt the akward-ness start to go away, so talking to him was getting easier.

He handed her two crackers with cheese in the middle. "Here, for your absence of dinner." he said, smiling.

She took the crackers and cheese. "Thanks," she was starting to think his German accent was kinda cute. "Thanks for the crackers," she held up the cracker-and-cheese duo, "and for forgiving me."

"Ephesians 4:32 : And be kind to one another, tenderhearted, forgiving each other, just as God also in Christ forgave you." he quoted.

When Kitty went to bed, full on crackers, she felt much better. She was just about asleep when she heard Jean say something. She sat up and quietly said, "What?" then she noticed Jean was asleep. She listened hard.

She heard the sleeping Jean say, "No...not Scott...let him go! Please....don't hurt-" she awoke and yelled, "Scott!"

"Jean, are you alright?" Kitty asked, walking over to her.

Before she had a chance to answer, Scott barged in, and said, "Jean? Whats wrong? You yelled my name," he walked over to the side of Jeans bed, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine...just a dream...a nighmare..." she said quietly.

"Its alright, just a dream, everythings okay." Scott assured her.

Logan walked n at that moment, wondering what everyone was doing up. "Don't you kids have school tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes..." Scott looked from Logan back at Jean, "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine, everyone go back to bed, Logans right. We have school." she said, laying back down.

"Okay, good night."

"Good night, Scott, Logan and Kitty."

**A little longer than the first chapter, right? Well, please revew and be honest. Just no full-blown flames!**

**;D **


	3. The Halls Of Bayville High

**Thanks for reading guys, ( or girls! :D ) and for reviewing. I had a surge of Kurtty after reading the AWESEOME story "Of Elfs and Kittens" by ElvenQueen18. Read it! But, read this first...lol :)**

"I know, it's so stupid," Kitty said, walking the hallways of Bayville High with Kurt, referring to the Brotherhood, up to no good the previous night...again.

Even though school ended ten minutes ago, Kurt and Kitty always walked the halls after school. They didn't really get to do that often at the mansion due to homework, training, and just business in general.

"I wish they would just, I don't know, give up," Kurt said.

After a few seconds of their slow echoing footsteps down the longest hall at Bayville High, Kurt said,

"Kitty?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Do you find me...scary?"

"Scary? Kurt, where in the world would you get..." then she realized what he meant. His appearence. She _used_ to think of him as scary, but then she got to know the real him. She figured out that he was just as warm and fuzzy on the inside as he was on the outside. And, not to mention, just as blue. Emotionally, he was rather, sad, you could say. Sure, he was the jokester of the X-Men, but inside he knew his appearence held him back, in his eyes, of course. In Kitty's eyes he was just...well, Kurt. He wasn't the same scary-blue-furry-demon she had thought she met when he first came.

"Kurt, don't let me hear that come out of your mouth again."

"What?"

"I know you think that your appearence is scary, but if you just ignore the jerks who think that you're scary and listen to your friends who know the real you."

They had stopped walking by this point, and we're standing in front of each other.

"Really?" Kurt said.

"Yeah. Trust me Kurt, your not as scary as people make you out to be," she said.

Her eyes grew a little wider when she realized their faces were about four inches apat. Three...two...one...

Scott camearound the corner, saw them, and wlaked over.

"Guys! Where have you been? Jean and I have been looking all over-" he realized what he had interrputed. "I'm sorry, but am I interrupting something here?"

"Not at all Scott. Just taking some well needed quiet time in the halls of Bayville High," Kurt said. Scott couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Well, we'd better head home, huh?" Kitty said.

**Thanks for reading please review for our beloved Spock's sake! :D**


	4. Good smells and Craig Ferguson

**Thanks so much for reading, and for the hilarious review (you know who you are, **_**Nightcrawler's Shadow**_**!). Enjoy! By the way, I tried to put a little more Scott/Jean in this one so I hope it's okay... :D I don't own "The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson or David Letterman".  
**

They had got back to the mansion after Kurt and Kitty's, 'close encounter,' you could say. That is, until Scott interrupted them.

Kitty had walked in her room, to see Jean sitting on her bed doing, well, nothing. Just sitting there, staring forward.

"Hey, whats up Jean?" Kitty sat on her own bed.

"Hi. Nothing much. So, where we're you? I came back once Scott told me you we're at the school," Jean looked at her.

"Oh, we were just walking," Kitty shrugged, "and talking, in school."

"Why? Couldn't you talk here?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But it seems there's always something going on, you know?" Kitty said.

"Or, you just wanted to spend time with Kurt," Jean shrugged.

"What? Come on, don't start that," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Start what?"

"You know," she made her best Jean impression, " 'Oh, you and Kurt are so meant to be!' " She fell back on her bed dramatically.

"Hey, I was just saying you guys spend a lot of time together, that's all," Jean said.

"No we don't," Kitty said, still laying on her bed. _Do we?_ She thought.

* * *

That night at dinner, Kurt sat across from Kitty. After about five minutes into their meal, everyone was talking.

"So, Kitty," Kurt said, then took a bite of his food, then said, "Did you just get out of the shower?"

"What kind of question is that?" Kitty said, giggling.

"Truthfully, not a good one. But the reason I said it was because your face is all red," Kurt took another bite.

"Really?" Kitty knew why her cheeks were red. It was his fault in the end. But he was looking at her, and when someone does that, whom you were so close friends with, and you may have other kinds of feelings for, you can't help but turn a little red, "Maybe it's hot in here."

"Maybe," Kurt shrugged, "Although it is about 90 degrees below outside, and I think that we have the heat up pretty high," Kurt smirked.

Did he know why she was really turning red?

Kitty stuffed her face with (for lack of a better word) stuffing and merely shrugged to his reply.

After dinner she did her homework, and after that, she got ready for bed.

While she was putting her PJ's on, there was a knock at the her door.

"It's Kurt," came Kurt's voice on the other side of the door.

"Okay, just a minute," she called to the door.

She got done dressing herself and opened the door.

"Hey Kurt," she said.

"Hi Kitty," he said, "Where's Jean?"

"I dunno. Probably with Scott, they have been spending a lot of time together here lately. Have you noticed?"

"Yeah, kinda. But but you probably have more, since you share a room with her," he gestured at Jean's bed.

"True," she replied simply.

He sniffed in the air, as if to be Logan on a mission.

"Either you're trying to be Logan or you're just one _crazy_ German," she said.

"No no. Neither. I smell something."

"No kidding, Sherlock," she said.

"I wasn't finished," he said. He looked around, then rested his eyes on her, as if finding the source of this smell, and said, "You smell good Kitty."

"Thanks...?" she said, unsure as to whether it was a compliment.

"I just came to say good night," he said, shrugging, "So, good night."

"Good night Kurt, have a nice night," she smiled as he did, then he walked away.

She shut the door and sat on her bed. She got up once more and flipped the light switch off, and crawled in bed.

Jean came in not two minutes later, changed into her PJs and crawled in her bed. She must have thought Kitty was sleeping.

Kitty finally fell asleep, only to awake for no reason at all. She looked at the clock on her nightstand, and mumbled, "Hmm, just the right time..."

She got out of bed and phased through the door, and into the living room. She sat on the couch and flipped the t.v on. She lounged back and enjoyed The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson, which aired right after The Late Show with David Letterman.

She heard a sound, then quickly pushed the mute button on the remote control. No loss, it was a commercial break.

She sat on her knees, facing the back of the couch, peeking over the edge.

A shadow came down the stairs. The light from the t.v wasn't enough to tell who it was.

Then she saw Kurt emerge from the shadows and come into view.

"Kitty?"

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" she said.

"What are _you_ doing down here?" he said.

"Watching Craig Ferguson..." she said in a small voice.

"Really? I love that show," he came over and sat beside her.

"Seriously? You're not going to tell anyone?" she said, making a confused face.

"Why? So they can ask me what I was doing up?" he laughed a bit.

"Why are you up, Kurt?"

"To eat, but I love this show, so why not watch it, right?"

"Right," she smiled a bit as she un-muted the t.v and watched Craig Ferguson with Kurt.


	5. Doctor What? Arwen Who?

**Hellooo! Sorry for the unusually long ridiculously stupid crappy ugly disgusting irritating ignorant repulsive agitating update. (**_**Not**_** the actual update, how long it took!) Ahhh this is just some randomness that I thought'd be nice. No depressing death or darkness. Just happy-go-lucky Kurtty! And occasional Boom-Boom interference! Makin' it interesting!**

"Who are you going to be?" Kitty asked Kurt as they walked the halls once again.

"You mean for the Halloween party? I don't know. How about you?"

"No idea."

A few moments passed as they slowly walked. Kitty found herself staring at Kurt, who luckily didn't notice. He was just so darn cute. German accent and all. _But, even if he didn't have a German accent, he'd still be cute. Heck, even if he was blue and fuzzy all the time, he'd still be cute, _she thought.

"Oh! I know. I'll just not wear my image inducer and I'll be a fuzzy monster," he said, smiling as if it was the greatest idea ever.

"Kurt, people have seen you without your image inducer. It wouldn't make a difference to them. And you're not a monster."

"Aww," he replied, obviously bummed that his idea was shot down, and ignoring the last part of her sentence.

Another moment passed. This time Kurt was staring at Kitty, but unlike Kurt, she noticed. He quickly looked forward. She was just so pretty. Sometimes he wished she would wear an image inducer so he wouldn't have to stare at her. But then again, that would be a loss to the world.

"I think I'll be Arwen(1)." Kurt looked at her funny and she said, "You know, Arwen, form Lord of the Rings?"

"Never seen them, actually," he said, shrugging.

She shook her head in shame. "You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope. Never have." He had always meant to, but never really went through with it.

He paused and then grinned ear-to-ear. "I know! I'll be the Doctor!"

She looked ashamed again. "A doctor? Really?"

"No silly," he said, lightly pushing her. She laughed. He continued. "_The_ Doctor. The one and only."

"No idea what you're talking about," she shook her head. "You crazy German."

"As in, Doctor Who! You crazy American," he retaliated.

"Oh yeah, that show. The one that airs only in_ Europe_," she answered playfully, sarcasm all around.

"Good point," he said.

When they finally teleported home, via Kurt, they saw that they were late for supper. They quickly sat down and started eating. Scott announced that he was going to be Sherlock Holmes. Everyone praised him for a good selection and when Kitty announced that she was going to be Arwen, everyone thought that was great, and how much they loved Lord of the Rings.

"Am I the only one who hasn't seen them?" Kurt asked.

Everyone mumbled "Yes," "Absolutely," and occasionally even, "You've never seen them?"

"Well I'm going to be The Doctor! From Doctor Who," Kurt said loudly.

Boom-Boom laughed and said, "I love that show. Maybe I'll be Rose(2)..."

Kurt swallowed and colored. Kitty whispered to him, "Who's Rose?"

"The Doctor loved her, you see."

Kitty looked forward and frowned. She then glared at Boom-Boom. Luckily she didn't notice, but even if she did, Kitty wouldn't have stopped.

"What color is Rose's hair?" Kitty asked, not looking away from Boom-Boom.

"Weird question, but its blond."

Kitty looked down. Of all the brunettes in the world, why couldn't Rose be one of them? It would have made it a lot easier for Kitty and her 'evil' plan to ruin Boom-Boom's.

**Sorry if the Doctor Who jazz doesn't make any sense.**

**1. Arwen is the "most beautiful elf" in J.R.R Tolkien's Lord Of The Rings, which, may I add, I do not own. Even if I did I wouldn't change anything about it.**

**2. "Rose" is the Doctor's romance. He loved her dearly. VERY dearly. Nor do I own Doctor Who. Only this time if I owned it Rose would be there in ALL the seasons. Thats right, Martha. Thats right.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review.  
**


	6. Doctor What? Arwen Who? Part Two!

**ENJOY! Thanks for the reviews. No, seriously, thanks. I really do mean it. THANK YOU! Cookies for all! I stink at explaining things, such as outfits. I apologize.  
**

**Anyway I OWN NOTHING. OH and I'm not a Boom-Boom **_**hater**_**, persay. I just don't love her. Much like Kitty doesn't either. I'm horribly tired, so forgive me for the terrible shortness of this chapter. I promise, cross my hearts, that I will make sure the next chapter I write will be longer. Live Long and Prosper.**

The party was that night. Kitty Pryde had everything planned and ready. After asking Boom-Boom to show her her Rose Tyler outfit, examining it closely, (Boom-Boom had chosen one with a British Flag shirt, a black jacket and jeans), she knew she could find a nicer one. She looked and looked until she found the perfect one. It was a simple '50s era style pink dress, with a denim jacket she already had on board, stuffed away in her closet. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the outfit sprawled out on her bed. She had the pink heels on the ground next to it. She then decided she would have to find not only the right pink sunglasses, but the pink headband too. She asked around the mansion (questioning the girls, of course. Can you imagine Logan with a pink headband?) helplessly until she finally just gave up. Why wait until the last minute for such things? She then kindly asked Jean to take her to the mall. Jean asked why, and when Kitty refused to reply, she took her to Bayville Mall without any questions. They walked and walked into almost every store, but Kitty found nothing. If only it was the '50s, where such things as what she was looking for were actually sold.

"If you tell me what you're looking for, I can help, you know," Jean suggested.

Kity sighed. "I'm looking for round pink sunglasses, and a pink headband."

"Oh, duh. That's what you were asking about earlier today."

Kitty nodded and continued searching for the two items she needed. She quietly squealed for joy when she found the pink headband, but she knew the outfit wouldn't be complete without those darn sunglasses. Considering how obsessed Kurt was with this "Doctor Who." All she knew about it was that it was about this creepy guy who travels through time and universes with a couple people with him. And then he changes! Just flat out changes into another man. But _claims_ to be the same! Kitty wouldn't trust him like Rose did. But, for this one night, she had to be like Rose.

That night, having failed on her quest to find pink sunglasses, she decided that maybe he didn't pay that much attention to Rose's outfits. Or, at least that's what she was holding on to. She had to impress him. She just had to. After slipping into her dress and pulling her jacket on, she put the blond wig on and made sure the headband was in place. As she was walking out, she glanced in the mirror on her wall. She spun around, making the dress twirl about. She was still bummed about the shades, but she shook her head and moved on.

She jumped in Jean's S.U.V. and they were off to Duncan's house for the party. Boom-Boom complimented Kitty on her costume, and Kitty mumbled a mere "Thanks," under her breath. Oh, Boom-Boom. Always trying to ruin plans. She knew good and well that Kitty liked Kurt. So of course she tried to get in the way; at one point in time she herself had something for Kurt too. But did she still have something for him? Kitty watched her from the corner of her eye.

She shook her head slightly and looked out of the window. _Calm down! Don't get so upset,_ she thought.

When they arrived at Duncan's large home, they all were greeted by Duncan himself. The relationship between him and Jean still awkward, Jean said little and walked into the house. Kitty, on the other hand had no awkward relationship with him.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"Rose Tyler," Kitty answered confidently.

Duncan just slowly nodded and moved on to the next guest as Kitty walked into his house. She found Jean and waisted no time asking,

"Where's Scott? He was bringing Kurt, right?"

"I don't know. He probably got stuck in traffic. Halloween night, and all. But then again we didn't get stuck in traffic," she said, shrugging.

Kitty then waited patiently for his arrival. She wanted to see the look on his face when he saw that she was no elf, but Rose. And he was the Doctor. The Doctor and Rose. Kitty and Kurt. Ah, yes. She liked the sound of that. No, she wasn't afraid of him not feeling the same way about her. She saw for herself the way he stared at her, like just the other day after school. He even blushed once. It had been quite some time he had been at the mansion now, and they knew each other well.

She saw Scott's car pull up and Scott walked in first. Dressed as Sherlock Holmes and ignoring Duncan, (the mutant hater ignored him back. Ahh, teenage hormones) and walked in and started talking to Paul, his friend. And Kurt walked in next. But it wans't what she expected. No, not at all what she had expected.

The image inducing Kurt walked in as, not the Doctor, but Aragorn, Arwen the elf's husband.

**Hope you enjoy the cliffy of DOOM! Muahahahahaha!**

**REFERENCE! Aragorn: as stated in the fic, he was Arwen's husband. They, together, brought romance into J.R.R Tolkien's LOTR.**


End file.
